Episode:HYDRA Lives!
| image = HYDRA_Lives.jpg | date = September 25, 2010 (Online) October 11, 2010 (Television) | ep_num = M 04 | writer = Brandon Auman | director = Vinton Heuck | guest = Lance Henriksen ( ) | prev = The Man in the Ant Hill (Micro-Episode) | next = Thor the Mighty (Micro-Episode) }} Iron Man has more than he can handle has he battles HYDRA to save the United Nations. But will the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D. make things easier or worse? Story Continuing from the last episode, the travels through the sky. Agent looks at the display in the command center. He suddenly asks for an update. A woman behind sitting behind him, tells him that the helicarrier is five minutes out. She goes on to state that their units are being attacked and cannot respond. Fury says that that's too long. He turns his head and wonders if she has anything useful to him. Maria looks shocked but hears something over her . She then reports that has arrived at the scene. Fury looks back at the display. Back at the , Iron Man is pushed back by a blast of energy. He's hit again, but the third blast knocks him back. He crashes into the pavement creating a large crater as the three approach. Iron Man pushes himself up. Inside his suit, Tony asks to divert power to the shields and analyze the weapons on the robots. Unfortunately, JARVIS tells him that the shields are non-responsive. Tony looks up to see the approaching robots through his helmet. One raises its massive drill to slam into the ground. Luckily, Iron Man flies up just before it can. It raises its other hand and fires five s at him. Iron Man uses his to destroy two but flees from the rest. He flies through the flag poles causing one to detonate. He flies up and uses his repulsor on the fourth. As the smoke clears a warning goes off and JARVIS talks of a new contact. Suddenly Iron Man is tackled by a robot, crashes into the building, and falls to the ground. Iron Man sits up in a fountain just in time to grab the drill to stop the robot. JARVIS chimes in saying that he finished his analysis, though Iron Man wonders why he finished at that moment. JARIVS explains that they are HYDRA Dreadnought class robots, that have been upgraded with Stark's repulsor technology. Just as the drill reaches his helmet, Iron Man pushes it away so that it hits the ground. Iron Man stands and decides to use his , but JARIVS points out that there's not enough power. As the robot struggles to free its drill, Iron Man spots the other two Dreadnoughts coming. He diverts all power to the repulsors and fires at them. As he fires the Dreadnoughts activate their own shields. Iron Man focuses both his repulsors on one but cannot get through the shield. He gets even more angry knowing that those shields are his. He then turns to see the third coming at him, but is too late to stop its punch. Iron Man flies back, through the other two, and into the building. Iron Man crashes to the ground and sits up. He asks for the but JARVIS says there's not enough power. A Dreadnaught picks him up and tosses him into an . Iron Man looks up and demands the shields. JARVIS tells him the rebooting sequence is already in progress. As the three robots approach, Iron Man flies up and taunts them to show him more of their stolen technology. Across the , looks towards the smoke while tries to comfort her. He says that the armor is invincible and Tony will be fine. However, Pepper is worried about Tony, not the armor. She looks back and explains that Tony is fighting all by himself and that they can do nothing for him. She understands why he fights, just not why he doesn't have help. She then turns back to look at the smoke. Back at the UN, the Dreadnoughts are firing blasts from their eyes. Iron Man dodges one blast causing it to hit the drill arm of another. One robot steps up and blasts flames out of its mouth. Iron Man raises his arms to protect himself but is engulfed in the fire. Iron Man then flies forward, grabs the Dreadnought by the head, and flies up. Another fires its eye beams at him but he throws the Dreadnought into it. Both crash into the pavement, seemingly defeated. required]] Iron Man then zooms in on the robot and scans it to see his technology. Iron Man lands on the robot and rips out his tech. He looks at it just as the third fires its beams hitting him in the back. Iron Man flies up and fires his repulsors but the Dreadnaught protects itself with its shields. On the nearby building, one of the HYDRA soldiers wakes up. He stands and readies a at Iron Man. He watches as Iron Man blasts a car out of the Dreadnought's hands. Just then, the soldiers is blasted from behind by . The soldier raises his gun to wait. Iron Man flies up and readies a massive repulsor blast. However, the Dreadnought protects itself. The shield drops and it punches Iron Man. He skids back as the Dreadnought approaches. Iron Man uses his legs to keep the robot's flaming mouth away from him. Iron Man then uses his jet boots to blast the robot's face severely damaging it by melting the head. It then falls back and collapses. Just then JARVIS detects a weapons lock on him as Iron Man is blasted from behind. He skids to a halt as one of the Dreadnaughts looks on. Iron Man stands as it approaches. Suddenly, the Dreadnought is blasted from above. Iron Man stands to see it back up. He sees the robot fall and then blasted apart. He looks up to see s and the helicarrier approach. It's massive shadow looms over the United Nations buildings. Iron Man is exasperated that they just now show up. The side of the helicarrier opens up and five drop down and land in front of the armored hero. The Mandroids stand and order Iron Man to stand down by order of S.H.I.E.L.D. and then ready their weapons. In the helicarrier, Fury watches video feed of Iron Man as the Mandroid repeats himself. The display then begins to analyze Iron Man's armor. Maria stands and asks him for orders. Fury simply looks on intently. TO BE CONTINUED... Quotes "Update." "The Helicarrier is roughly five minutes out at this speed. Our local S.H.I.E.L.D. units are under attack and unable to respond." "That's five minutes too long, Hill. You got any news that's actually useful to me?" "I, I...Sir. Iron Man has arrived on the scene." :-'Nick Fury' and Maria Hill, first lines "JARVIS, talk to me. Divert all power to shields and analyze that blast." "Shields not responding." "That's...not good!" :-'Iron Man' and JARVIS "Analysis completed, sir." "NOW!? This thing's about to drill through my head!" "Targets are HYDRA Dreadnought class robots and have been upgraded with repulsor tech weapons." "That's my tech! HYDRA's using my technology against me!" :-'JARVIS' and Iron Man "Come on you pieces of junk. Show me what else you got. Cause you probably stole it '' from me too." :-'''Iron Man' "I'm sure he's gonna be fine, Pepper. That armor...is invincible." "I'm not worried about the armor, Rhodey, I'm worried about him. He's all along out there against the people who stole his technology. Tony is out there all by himself and there's nothing we can do to help him. I understand why he feels he has to do this. I just don't understand why he has to do it alone." :-'James Rhodes' and Pepper Potts "Not yet." :-'Grim Reaper', first line "Sure, now you finally get here." :-'Iron Man', regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. "Iron Man, by the authority of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division you are hereby ordered to stand down. Iron Man, I repeat, stand down by order of S.H.I.E.L.D." :-'Mandroid', first line "Your orders, sir?" :-'Maria Hill', last line of video Trivia *First micro-episode to return to a character previously introduced. *James Rhodes claims that the Iron Man armor is invincible. ''The Invincible Iron Man'' is the name of a comic book series and a . and Northrop Grumman.]] *The logo used for Stark Industries is the same one used for the ''Iron Man'' film. *Apparently, Iron Man's boots can also function as repulsor beams. Goofs *How did Pepper Potts know that HYDRA stole Stark's technology when Iron Man and JARVIS just realized it? There's no indication that JARVIS is in contact with her. *Just like the previous Iron Man episode, the solid piece of metal that is his faceplate stretches to make his eyes squint. Continuity *First appearance of Nick Fury, Maria Hill, the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, and the Mandroids. *First time the HYDRA Dreadnoughts are named. *First time the name of Tony Stark's company is stated. *Grim Reaper appears but in disguise. His true identity would not be revealed until *First full use of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s name. It is Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division. It is slightly different than the one used in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Nick Fury previously appeared in the . Though there he had grey streaks in his hair meaning that it takes place after this episode. Background The micro-episode first aired online on September 25, 2010. It would not debut on television until October 11, 2010. This micro-episode along with , , and were combined into the full length episode , which aired October 24, 2010. Video } External Links *Episode at Marvel *TV.com Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes